


I Met Sammi In A Bathroom

by squipster



Series: I Met Sammi In A Bathroom [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Party, Partying, Pining Jeremy Heere, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: Jeremy's drunk and alone at a party then meets someone who has the same issue
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Series: I Met Sammi In A Bathroom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179959
Kudos: 10





	I Met Sammi In A Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> the squip's name is sammi btw-

Ever get dragged to a party by your friend since they’re the only one you know is gonna be there but they just disappear ten minutes into it and now you’re just sitting alone, drunk and sad?

Of course you have!

Jeremy and Michael got invited to Jake’s party but Michael disappeared to go flirt with people, one can hope. Jeremy was alone, trying to look for Michael until he gave up and sat by a bathroom with a half filled red solo cup.

After a while, he felt nauseous and crawled into said bathroom. Good thing nobody was in there at the moment. Hopefully.

He slumped against the wall, letting drunken burps take over his speaking privileges and just closed his eyes until he heard rustling in the shower curtains.

Jeremy was alarmed by that of course since he saw nobody go in and out the bathroom so this was.. weird.

Then a person popped up.

“What the fuck-” The person groaned then looked over at Jeremy with an awkward wave. “Oh hello there-” They snorted, sitting up in the bathtub as best as he could.

“Uh hi- what are you doing here?” Jeremy asked, honestly concerned. 

The person was wearing this nice electric blue bodycon dress which nicely showed off their curves, they had smudged makeup, tired eyes, a glowy red face and really messy hair.

“Honestly? No clue.” They shrugged, setting their feet up against the ledge as a footrest. “Hey! You, stranger.” He snapped their fingers and motioned Jeremy over and pointed to his feet. “Rub my toes!”

Jeremy felt a little weirded out but hesitantly obliged and went over, sitting on the ledge and slipped off the stranger’s high heel and gave him a foot massage. “So you have no clue why you’re in here?”

“I mean yeah, I guess.” They shrugged, watching Jeremy for a second. “My friend abandoned me to go talk to some boys.” He huffed, blowing some hair out of his face.

“What a co-inky-dink! My friend also abandoned me to go talk to some boys.” Jeremy chuckled awkwardly, feeling a light pink hue flush over his cheeks.

This is going better than he expected and hopefully he was making a new friend.

“ “Co-inky-dink”?” They snorted. “What are you? Five?” They laughed quietly which caused Jeremy to laugh with them.

They had a really nice laugh. Everything about them was so charming.

“I mean no, I’m 16, actually.” Jeremy grinned shyly as they just rested their feet on Jeremy’s thigh.

“Oh rad- I’m 16 too! What highschool do you go to?”

“Middleborough.”

“Oh I’m going to that school next week!” They gasped excitedly, letting out a quiet squeal. 

“Awesome!”

What a nice little bond they have here. Especially their vibes. They talked and laughed along with a few subtle flirts and everything felt.. nice.

“You’re a pretty cool dude.” He said, looking over at Jeremy.

“You are too! Also, My name’s Jeremy.” He greeted, looking down at him. “What’s yours?”

“My name is Sammi.”


End file.
